


A little Chief in progress

by NezuPezu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cooking, Cute, Drabble, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NezuPezu/pseuds/NezuPezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tumblr prompt from anon on tumblr:</p><p>"Levi has a handwritten recipe book with Irwin's favorite ones tabbed with page marker sticky notes xD "</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little Chief in progress

It's been a long week, since Irwin had time for his Corporal. The training was hard, the newbies has to get new clothes, have to go to the lessons and so on. That means a lot of paperwork for the commander. Since he didn't eaten that much in that week, Levi decided to bring him some food to his room. Irwin never noticed the time when Levi brought him a meal or two. Mostly it was when the kitchen was closed at the barracks.

Levi knocked on the commanders door, waitung for the permission to enter. With the plate in one hand, he opened the door, seeing his commander at his desk, doing paperwork.

"Ohai, Irwin. Still working on that bureaucracy shit?"

The commander nodded silent, sighed and leaned himself back in his chair.

"It never ends. I hate this stuff, god I'm not a person for this."  
Suddenly he realized the plate Levi was carrying.

"What's that?" he pointed at the plate.

"Idiot! What does it look like for you? A fucking 3DMG? I brought you food." Levi placed the plate onto Irwins desk, wanting to go out of his room.

"Levi, wait."

"Go, fuck yourself old man!"

"Levi, wait, that's an order."

Got him.

"Don't move. Don't turn around!"  
Levi did what he was told by his commander. Suddenly he feels a big palm at his ass.

"I SHIT YOU NOT!" he shouted until he realized that Irwin did not wanted to grope him. He pulled out a little black book from Levi's packpockets.

"Shit" he turned around and tried to get his booklet back

"What is this Levi, your dairy?"  
"Give it back!"  
Irwin took a proper look at this little black booklet, which was tabbed with sticky notes. All in different colors."  
"I said, give it back you sickfuck."  
The funniest thing on their relationship was the height difference, so that Irwin just have to put his arm in the air, so Levi could not reach the booklet anymore.

Irwin smiled and opened the book, which made Levi more and more uncomfortable.  
It was wa recipe book.  
"So....you cooked the meal, all the time?"  
Levi blushed hard.  
"What if?"  
"That's kinda cute. For what are those sticky notes for?"  
He opened the booklit at one of those sticky notes and reads the recipe.

"That's one of my favorite foods."  
Then he realized, that all this notes were tabbed with his favorite dishes

He looked back to Levi, who finally stopped trying to get his book back, blushing hard while looking to the ground.  
He felt Irwin's hand on his chin, pushing it up and placeda kiss on his lips.

"Stupid Corporal." he whispers on Levi's lips


End file.
